Legality
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Justin is turning eighteen. How do Brian and Justin celebrate? Set immediately following the last scene of episode 1x13. B/J


**AN:** Set immediately following episode 1x13, after Brian and Justin are dancing at Babylon. It was mentioned that the following day was Justin's birthday but they never did anything on the show so I did : ) This is completely random, and basically just for the purpose of making these two have sex, LOL.

This is the first time I've written something like this so I would really appreciate the feedback. And if it sucks, well…it was my first time, give me a break, LOL!

Warning: male/male sex

I do not own Brian and Justin!

* * *

Brian and Justin stumbled into the flat a little after two in the morning. While sober, Brian was high on the relief he felt at not getting sued or losing his job. Justin was equally relieved and slightly smug, although Brian knew nothing about why.

Brian made his way to the kitchen where he poured himself and Justin a drink. Justin shook his head and kicked off his shoes.

Brian watched Justin over the rim of his glass. The kid had a smug look about him all night. It gave Brian the impression that he had something to do with that guy at work dropping the lawsuit. Although Brain had no idea how he could have done it.

"What?" Justin asked of Brian's staring.

Brian grinned and set his glass down. He made his way over to Justin and stood behind him, wrapping an arm around him. He leaned down to nibble on his ear.

"You are so sexy." He whispered.

Justin smirked and turned around in Brian's arms. "Oh yeah?"

Brian nodded and dipped his head to the crevice of Justin's neck. He nuzzled the skin there and licked his way up to Justin's ear. Justin shivered and caught sight of the clock.

"It's after midnight."

Brian pulled back and looked at Justin with a raised eyebrow. Justin grinned up at him.

"It's my birthday." He explained.

Brian confused look turned into a smirk. "That's right. You never did tell me what you want for your birthday." He drawled

Justin tilted his head. "I thought I made that clear at Babylon earlier."

Brian shook his head and feigned confusion. "I think you'll have to tell me."

Justin glared playfully and leaned up to Brian's ear. He bit down on his lobe and Brian moaned.

"I want you to fuck me." He whispered.

Brian smirked and backed Justin up against the wall. He raked his eyes over his body before bringing his eyes back to meet Justin's.

"Let's see if you being legal makes fucking you less of a thrill." He teased.

Without letting Justin respond, Brian grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together. Justin groaned and Brian took advantage of his open mouth to thrust his tongue inside. Their tongues met in a fierce fight for dominance with Justin quickly submitting. He always submitted, Brian thought smugly.

Justin's arm snaked around Brian's waist and he fisted his shirt causing it to ride up. His hand brushed against bare skin and he released Brian's shirt and instead slipped his hands underneath the material. Brian moaned into the kiss as Justin trailed his hands up his back, forcing Brian's shirt up. Brian broke the kiss to allow Justin to remove his shirt completely. Justin's followed immediately after.

Brian raked his eyes over Justin's bare chest and smirked. He ducked his head to attach his lips to the base of his throat. Brian sucked and teased the skin there before biting down hard enough to mark. Justin hissed and his hands disappeared in Brian's hair. Brian smirked against Justin's neck and licked at the bite soothingly.

Justin groaned and tugged impatiently at Brian's hair, forcing his head up where his lips met Justin's. Brian chuckled and trailed his hand down Justin's chest to the top of his jeans. He worked the button open and moved his hands to Justin's hips. Slowly, he moved the jeans over Justin's hip bones and down his legs.

"Brian," Justin panted, breaking the silence that had enveloped them. "Hurry up."

"Shh," he murmured against Justin's lips. "Be patient." Brian teased.

Brian broke the kiss again and locking eyes with Justin he slowly dropped to his knees. Still looking at Justin, he hooked his thumbs on either side of Justin's boxers and pulled them down. Justin breathed out in anticipation and fisted Brian's hair.

Brian winked and broke eye contact with Justin. He dipped his head down and engulfed Justin's hard member in his mouth. Justin groaned and clenched his eyes shut. Brian relaxed his throat and took Justin in deeper. He dragged his tongue on the underside of his cock and carefully grazed his teeth over the top.

"Oh, fuck, Brian…fuck!" Justin moaned loudly.

Brian smirked and hummed low in his throat. The sensation shot through Justin and if possible, he hardened further. Impatient, and in desperate need of release, he thrust his hips forward, seeking the friction he needed. Brian's hands immediately moved to grip Justin's waist. He dug his fingers in, forcibly stilling Justin's movements.

"God, Brian, I'm gonna-"

Brian pulled back so only Justin's tip was in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the pre cum that was there. Again, Brian swallowed Justin whole and he dragged his tongue over his length.

Justin's breathing was erratic at this point and less than a minute later he came with a shout and Brian's name fell from his lips. Brian swallowed greedily, sucking gently. When he was satisfied, he released Justin's cock with a pop.

Brian stood and grinned down at Justin who was leaning against the wall. His eyes were heavy from his release and his breaths came in short pants. Brian ducked his head and captured Justin's lips with his, allowing Justin to taste himself. Justin's tongue invaded his mouth immediately and Brain allowed him to take control of the kiss this time.

A minute went by and Justin appeared to regain his ability to stand without using the wall for support. He pulled away from Brian's lips and smirked up at him. Justin's hands went to the top of Brian's pants where they quickly set about discarding him of both his jeans and his boxers.

Justin gripped Brian's member in his hand and began slowly stroking him. His thumb ran over the edge, smearing the pre cum that had come out. His strokes became faster and Brian dropped his head to rest on Justin's shoulder. He placed his palms on either side of Justin on the wall, caging him in.

"Fuck," Brian moaned.

Justin smirked. "I thought that was the idea."

Brian chuckled and shook his head. Justin's hand stilled suddenly and he moved to drop to his knees in front of Brian but Brian stopped him. He shook his head and moved his lips to Justin's ear where he bit down gently.

"Not tonight." Brian murmured.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Brian Kinney's turning down the opportunity to get his dick sucked?" He asked disbelieving.

Brian laughed. There really was a first time for everything. He pulled his head back enough to look Justin in the eye.

"It's your birthday," he tilted his head and nibbled the skin behind Justin's ear. Justin moaned loudly. "And I need to fuck you, now." He said huskily.

Justin grinned and they moved to the bedroom, stumbling slightly up the stairs. They fell on to the bed, Brian landing on top of Justin, with their lips firmly attached. Brian pulled away from the kiss and nudged Justin.

"Turn over."

Breathing hard, Justin rolled on to his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms. Brian quickly set about slipping on a condom and carefully positioned himself over Justin. He leant forward to where his lips brushed against Justin's ear.

"I'm going to make you scream."

Brian thrust his hips hard and completely sheathed himself inside Justin. Justin moaned and Brian pulled out and thrust forward again.

"Harder," Justin moaned out.

Brian pulled out completely and angled his hips before thrusting in again harder than before. Justin pushed back against him to meet his thrust, forcing him in deeper. Their pants and moans filled the bedroom.

Brian reached around Justin and wrapped a hand around his now hard dick. He stroked in time with his thrusts. Justin moaned, his breathing erratic, he was so close. Brian thrust in to Justin and pulled on his cock at the same time, sending Justin and himself over the edge.

"Fuck, Brian!" Justin screamed as he came.

Brian followed behind him, Justin's name falling from his lips. He spilled inside Justin and collapsed on top of him. They lay there for a minute both of them catching their breath. Finally, Brian pulled out and rolled off of Justin to lie on his back next to him, discarding the condom as he did. Justin rolled on to his side and curled up close to Brian. Brian unconsciously threw an arm around him and pulled him in close.

"That was hot," Justin said after a minute.

Brian laughed and turned his head to press his lips to Justin's in a closed mouth kiss. He nodded against his lips.

"I guess you being legal just makes it better." He said playfully.

Justin rolled his eyes, "I guess so."

Brian pressed his lips to Justin's again before pulling him closer to his body. Justin curled into Brian's side, his head resting on his shoulder. Brian's eyes fell shut in exhaustion and he felt Justin's breath evening out next to him. Brian yawned.

"Happy birthday Justin," He mumbled into his hair.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
